User talk:Jaf
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! User page Hi. I don't mean to sound forward, but would you consider creating a user page? James Cody and LordJuss's user pages have been on the unwritten topics page for months. It really irritates me. Plus it lets people know more about you. Thanks! Tough Little Ship 22:27, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I would prefer a way be found to remove user pages from the unwritten topics page. Having them in the list bothers me also, however, I would rather not make a user page. I do not wish to be difficult, so if they cannot be removed I will make a page. Keep me posted. Jaf 22:31, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Thanks, I hope I didn't sound too forward. Tough Little Ship 22:41, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***Would it be acceptable to you, Jaf, if we made User:Jaf a redirect to this talk page? This would remove it from the list. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:23, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Bush discussion Hey Jaf, I'm sorry that seemed like a comment towards you -- I gotta say i was just trying to affirm that MA doesn't "make-up" information, and suggest a mode of action -- further research. i didn't mean it to be derogatory, and i don't intend to continue dominating the discussion, either, so that some of the other points start being heard (and i'm a little disappointed how it changed the tone of the talk page when TOSrules added the voting section -- i'd have preferred to wait until it was discussed more). but i think we've both said our piece. Maybe we should create a timestream list/reference anyway, to place a solid template for how we need to not include any real-life data not derived from the timestream footage -- and look at the cases point by point. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ** Hey Mike I understand your feelings on the Vote, but I think everyone was pretty much set on what they thought of the issue. --TOSrules 07:34, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *You see the benefits? The main thing I am thinking of is holding off future troubles, this kind of thing takes a lot of editing time from a lot of users, plus people don't come here to get heated up. On another note you insulted me, side stepping it does not undo it, you have to suck it up and accept responsibility when you do wrong, it's what separates the men from the boys. You are a great editor and your work is superb, but you have a gift making talk pages get sparky and you should work on that. The natural response when someone points out a fault is defensive, avoid this. None of us are without fault, I hope mine are so small. Jaf 04:00, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf *I'm not sure how you want me to take more responsibility except by stepping back and letting the discussion continue, and working with you to finish it -- i've no problem with you or your work and wouldn't mind accepting your input on the course of timestream articles -- i hope you don't think that by emphasizing that more research was needed, and that I'' wasnt "making things up", it dosn't mean i'm not accepting your input. You were a valuable part of the few users that have commented since i subsectioned the continued comments. I hope you don't see this as side-stepping. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:20, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I was refering to insulting me, not the debate. Jaf 12:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf hey Jaf, I know how you feel losing that debate. I am glad I won in this case, but if it makes you feel any better, I've lost a few debates, my first being Talk:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier and Talk:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Back then I didn't even know how do a sig, you can see I made the custom using my own time zone hehe. I know you are not that new, but I just thought I'd try to make peace, I think everyone here has lost a debate. Although with Talk: James T. Kirk I do not believe anyone really won. --TOSrules 07:34, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *My friend, i'm not heated. I came into that debate only because I thought I had a solution on how to end it, however my suggestion had the unexpected result of causing a fuss. Jaf 12:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** Never said you were heated, it is just that the community went against you so I thought I would post something to let you know I respect your opinion. --TOSrules 20:01, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Thank you. Jaf 00:35, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Reptiles and eels Thanks for the nice words about my work, it's been fun collecting all the animal stuff. Concerning eel: I just put two eel-like creatures on the fish page, I'll just copy that stuff and put in on the eel disambiguation page. And lizards: I just remembered, that Alexander Rozhenko steals a small model of a lizard in "New Ground". I don't have the DVD box here, so I can't make screenshots at the moment, but I will add some text about that lizard. There's also Janeway's spirit guide who looks like a lizard, I will add that one as well. --Jörg 00:08, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, I didn't find other references to crocodiles (but I found another alligator in . It seems as if all three alligators are alligators. But I created a new page for goats including Earth, Organian and Torothan goats. :-) I'll work a little more on that tomorrow. --Jörg 01:36, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Discussion format Hi Jaf, just a small reminder regarding the format of discussions: When adding a new reply, please add it to the bottom of the discussion. For each of your replies in one discussion, please use the same indentation (number of ":"). See . Thanks, Cid Highwind *Ah, yes, that's np. I usually just check the dates that people post to make order in my head, but I can see how most people wouldn't think that way. Jaf 21:08, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Borg drone I just added the pic, looks good! :-) --Jörg 13:37, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Ferengi FA Nomination Because you participated in the peer review for the Ferengi article I'd like to ask that you vote on its current nomination. Whichever way you vote I think it's an important last step to the review process and will help ensure that more detailed articles get their due in the peer review and nominations. Thanks. Logan 5 19:12, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dude Where's my car? NerdierThanThou 21:55, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) episodes with many background aliens I'm just re-checking the relevant episodes, as you suggested. The only other aliens I could find in were Klingons and Vulcans, I added them to the list. Right now, I'm working on . There, we've also got the Voth and Swarm species. There are also many known alien species without proper names, but were we know a member of the species, at least (Yost's species, Torat's species). Then, there's also the aliens that killed Ahni Jetal. Finally, there's some completely unnamed DS9 background aliens like the Aliens with large, triangular head, the Aliens with long faces or the tailheads. But how to add those aliens to the list? I'll work on the aliens in a few minutes. --Jörg 23:57, 25 January 2006 (UTC) **sounds good! will you take care of the aliens? I also have no idea how to link to the subheadings. In the meantime, I also found a member of the Reptohumanoids in the training room of the Tsunkatse vessel, so they can also be added to the participating species, and there are also many representatives of Penk's species aka the Norcadians in the audience. The alien in the background when Valerie Archer and Chakotay meet for the first time in the cafe is a Peliar Zel native. There's also a Vulcan and a Ferengi in the cafe and the unnamed alien barkeeper. I'll check now. --Jörg 00:21, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ***And I added the Axanar, Kreetassans and, again, the Peliar Zel natives to the list. The first time, a Peliar Zel native was seen in a Starfleet uniform was in , where a cadet from Peliar Zel is sitting in the audience during Wesley's trial, and can also been spotted walking on the grounds of Starfleet Academy, wearing a red uniform. This Peliar Zel native, like the one in doesn't wear the elaborate hat and has black, long hair, worn in a bun. ----Jörg 00:42, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting on policy right now. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) *...I hope you posted this before I joined the channel... heh Jaf 01:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf XXX's species Hi Jaf! I'm about to add many many XXX's species entries to the Unnamed humanoids list, before doing that, I'd like your opinion: Do you think, I should add entries like Bahrat's species, as we've only seen one member of the species in all of Star Trek (as far as I can tell), or should I only add species with more than one member depicted on screen? --Jörg 22:47, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Thanks for your quick reply, for now, I just added the species that were seen more than once, though, I'd also like to eventually see species pages for each and every species seen in Trek. While goinf through my screencaps I noticed, for exmaple, that Axum and Ravis are of the same species, so they definitely should get their own page. There's also the small problem with naming the species, if there is more than one named individual. I usually chose the most prominent one (e.g. Gotana-Retz, Dala, Gosis, here all members of the species were only seen in one episode). And there are also named members of the same species from different episodes (e.g. Larell and Talura, Zolan and Okalar), what a can of worms! ;-) --Jörg 23:04, 26 January 2006 (UTC) I checked the list at and can't think of any other species mentioned or seen. There's just one unnamed alien present in the mess hall, when Bosaal gets his tour of the Voyager, but he can barely be seen and his make-up seems to be new, so basically, that list should be finished now. Where else can we add such lists? Well, there's Federation Archaeology Council, Nekrit supply depot (doesn't exist yet), Markonian outpost or Quarra workforce and all the bars where several aliens were seen (Bonestell Recreation Facility, the Bar on Dessica II etc... Extincion Problem with moving the extinction pages today is that now all the links to the episode link to . It would have re-directed, but you moved extinct there. There shouldn't be to many links, we can probably switch them all in a couple minutes. Can you give me a hand? Jaz 22:55, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Today's vandal Nice work with reverting that vandal. Resistance really is futile. Jaz talk | novels 00:16, 17 February 2006 (UTC) 25th Century Vulcans and Ronara aliens I just re-cked the episodes in question. There's 4 Vulcans in and one in , but all are members of Starfleet or cadets. There's two Vulcans on the VOY re-union party, and two Vulcan cadets (one hard to make out) at Starfleet Academy, when Janeway gives a lecture about the Borg. There's one Vulcan member of Starfleet aboard the future USS Defiant (2370) in "The Visitor". I added the list of aliens seen in the bar on Ronara Prime or in the colony on the same planet to the Ronara page. Not much really, a Klingon, two Vulcans and a few Bajorans. I noticed however, that the guy Ro Laren kisses to prevent Starfleet from finding her in the bar is a Kobliad. Finally, there's a big guy wearing a Pakled costume, but no Pakled-make-up and 3 unknown aliens, one in the bar, two in the colony. --Jörg 14:54, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Just a heads up here, but talk comments typically go on user talk pages, not their user pages. -Alan del Beccio 05:20, 19 March 2006 (UTC) *Ah yes, I knew that just didn't notice where I had put it. Thanks. Jaf 21:16, 19 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Bolian-Borg The assimilated Bolian was orginially an engineer aboard the Enterprise-E, he's already listed here: Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel#Bolian Engineer, but if you want I can also upload a pic of him as a Bolian-Borg. I orginally thought there was an assimilated Bolian in , but it turns out it actually was a member of Dala's species, the cranial ridge looks very similar. --Jörg 14:12, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::I just uploaded the pic of the assimilated Bolian. Tell me if you need anything else! :-) --Jörg 14:30, 21 March 2006 (UTC) IRC Bolian-Chat Hey Jaf! I was wondering, if you've got a little time, if you could join the memory-alpha IRC channel MA:SM and we can talk about the remaining DS9 Bolians? Would make things a little easier. :-)--Jörg 13:42, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Efrosian Resolution So I think that the Efrosian thing ended up fairly well, actually. We researched the matter, finally found something to hang our collective hat on that actually met policy, and got people to recognize that even commonly held beliefs need to be examined for accuracy and conformance to permitted sources. '''And' the name was kept (which I was happy about as I always kinda liked it anyway). So score 1 for a realization about the necessity of getting it right. (Of course, I would have preferred if Vedek Dukat hadn't gotten quite so angry at my not giving up the search - see his user page for a rather nasty link to mine - but I'm sure he'll calm down.) Thanks for your support during it and I really do think it was a good thing for everyone involved. Aholland 16:19, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Bolian lady Hey, no prob at all! I, actually, should be busy with uni as well but I'm taking an out-time this week (birthday coming up, lots of preparations...:-)) and that Bolian will still be here in a couple of weeks ;-) I'll add pictures once you've started to work on that article, I've got pics of every appearance of that lady. --Jörg 22:31, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Axum's species Well, I think that make-up was only seen three times, just the three characters that you mentioned on the page (good work, by the way! :-)) And about Dala: Her species was seen in , of course, and an assimilated (but dead) member of the species was seen on the Borg kids' cube in , and another borgified member was seen in , again on a Borg cube. --Jörg 15:05, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Lansor's species + Meryl I uploaded a pic of Meryl (Meryl.jpg), she can best be seen (though she is screaming) in Seven's nightmares. Lansor's species was , as far as I can tell, never seen again, but the two Borg seen in and (mentioned earlier) might have been of his species, or of Dala's species. The only thing that differentiates the two species at the moment is that Lansor had hair and Dala hadn't, and as assimilated Borg don't have hair, it is kind of hard to tell..;-) --Jörg 17:57, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Ktarian-Borg I uploaded a pic of the Ktarian Borg (who looks nothing like Naomi or Etana Jol...;-)) on the Ktarian page. --Jörg 14:08, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :And to make things even more complicated, take a look here: ;-). --Jörg 15:43, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Ronald B. Moore (comedian) Sorry for jumping the gun - I actually reverted the change before looking at the talk page, given the momentary wave of vandalism. Feel free to revert my revert. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:02, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :All good. It's my own fault for editing under ip all the time, but signing in is commitment and I hate commitment, heh. Jaf 23:06, 1 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf WisCos Don't sink to his level. You know what I mean. Jaz talk 23:40, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :I have to admit, reverting vandels is a guilty pleasure of mine. This place wouldn't be the same without them. Jaf 01:05, 2 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf Nomination I really apreciate what you are trying to do, however, I think the point has been made and is Rcimir is the only objection, we can sort this all out. Thanks for your support though. Jaz talk 22:56, 2 May 2006 (UTC) bees I found 4 references, I hope that it is enough to save the article. --Jörg 22:04, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Revert on Hull Thanks for catching my mistake on Hull. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes occasionally, and am willing to admit that this was one of them. I still stand by my change to Torpedo. There was already a list there, I did not remove that one, but the anon added a second list that included the same content as the first, as well as a large number of things which are not even torpedoes. --OuroborosCobra 02:46, 28 June 2006 (UTC) :All good. Jaf 02:47, 28 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf Unknown alien... again I have been pondering about that lady as well. The problem is we only see her from the side so it's kind of hard to figure out her species (if it was seen before). I thought she might be from Bre'el IV, but her forehead is way too short. I have no idea at the moment what species she is but I'll keep looking ;-) --Jörg 10:58, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :The boxing trainer from is a re-use of the face-piece of the Bothan from , that was also slightly modified and re-used for the drug dealer in . The make-up is pink in "The Fight", instead of light brown in "Persistence of vision" or blue in "Fair Trade". A small row of spikes was added to the forehead and the alien has a large bulbous head, that was not part of the original Bothan make-up, but the face is definitely Bothan. --Jörg 21:32, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ::The Kinboris and the Morphinians are not seen (or not identified) in the episode, but the female Shivolian, or to be precise, the back of her head, is seen when Naomi asks Seven about her species. Looking at other scenes in the episode, showing the various aliens from all sides, it becomes clear that the Shivolian female is a modification of the Voth make-up. Her head is reddish but other Shivolians with greenish skin are seen as well. But you're right, there is the possibility that Torat's species might be the Kinboris or the Morphinians. --Jörg 16:03, 7 July 2006 (UTC) http://www.google.com/search?hl=ro&q=define%3Arazorcat&meta= Hi I hope this is the right way to "tak" (I am new). I created your "interspecies sex" page mentioned in the discussion on the interspecies reproduction page. Just thought you should know. --Icesyckel 17:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC)